Kwoli and Wisatsu'upat
by Ballet Obsessed
Summary: (Kwoli: Quileute for "wolf". Wisatsu'upat: Quileute for "woman") A few years after the end of Breaking Dawn, everything in La Push seems to be settling down. That is, until Seth imprints on a new girl in town. Rated T for discussion of mature topics, such as death.
1. Chapter 1 - Catching UP

**Kwoli and Wisatsu'upat**

 _ **Kwoli = Quileute for "wolf"**_

 _ **Wisatsu'upat = Quileute for "woman"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **The following Story is a work of fiction based partially on the characters and story from Stephenie Meyer's**_ _ **Twilight**_ _ **saga.**_

 _ **Also, I am not Native American, nor do I mean any offense in attempting to bring some of their language and culture into this story.**_

 **Chapter 1: Catching Up**

 **Morgan's POV**

My parents had died when I was twelve years old. Well, not just died. They were brutally murdered. And I was there.

We had lived in Bremerton, Washington for most of my life. My dad, Mark Johnson, had joined the Navy right out of high school. It was how he met my mom, Samantha. They were married, traveled around for a few years, even had me. It was when I turned five, and was getting ready to start school, that my Dad decided to retire from the Navy. Of course, he couldn't stay too far away from it, or the sea. So he took a desk job at the Naval base in Bremerton. My Mom became an elementary school art teacher, to give her something to do during the day. And we were happy. I was happy.

It happened on a night that had felt like any other night. We were watching a movie. Or rather, my mom was watching a movie, while my dad and I had a "stealth" popcorn war. Then we heard some strange noises outside our home. Almost like yelling, mixed in with strange snarls.

Because we lived on the edge of town, right next to a forested area, we weren't used to hearing so much commotion. My dad went out to see what was going on, while my mom started calling the police. She kept calm on the outside, but I knew enough to know that she was scared.

They had me listen to the recording of the call that was made a few days later, to see if I could identify any of the noises.

"Hello, this is the Bremerton Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Hi, yes. This is Samantha Johnson. We're hearing some strange noises outside our house that we wanted to report. We're not sure if it's an emergen-"

"Samantha! Get Morgan downstairs, now!"

"MARK!"

The phone was dropped. My mom had pushed me towards the basement stairs, and we had turned around to see a strange, human shape leap towards my dad. I heard a strange snap, a guttural snarl, and then ecstatic moans coming from the strange creature.

She once again pushed me down the stairs, picked up a frying pan from the kitchen sink, and rushed at the creature. But another creature had leapt into the room, and just as quickly, she was dead.

I don't know why I didn't scream. Maybe it was because I felt it was all just a strange dream, that would be over as soon as I opened my eyes.

" _What do you think you are doing?!_ " a velvety voice floated from the open door. I crouched down lower behind the kitchen counter, peeking out around the side. A woman walked into the room. She had curly red hair that seemed to explode around her head like a wildfire. Yet her voice was sickeningly sweet; it reminded me of the voices of the popular girls at school.

" _Get moving. We don't have much time."_ And with her command, the creatures were gone.

The woman stood there for a moment, looking down at the bodies of my parents with a slight sneer on her face. She saw the phone on the ground and crushed it with her foot. Then she paused, and looked at me.

Any noise, any movement at all was held captivated by her eyes. They were red. The color of blood. The color of my parent's blood, which was now staining the floor.

The rest is lost to me. I don't remember when she left, or when the police arrived. I don't remember the hospital, the questioning by the police, or when my aunt and uncle arrived to help the next day. The next thing I remember is standing at my parent's grave, holding two roses in my hands. I remember looking down at their bright red color, and remembering the eyes of the woman. That was when I was finally able to scream, finally able to cry.

 **Seth's POV**

It always seemed that so much of my life had happened so fast, and when I was so young. My father died when I was only fifteen years old. And shortly after that, I had transformed into a wolf for the first time. Being a wolf brought a lot of excitement and fun. It made me a part of a pack, so that I felt like I belonged somewhere. It also introduced me to the Cullen family. Despite the fact that they were vampires, our mortal enemies, I like them.

However, being a werewolf brought a lot of danger. First, there was the attack by the newborn vampires. That was the moment I really proved myself to the pack, when I took down the one vampire named Riley. Then there was the incident with Renesmee, and the Volturi. Even though we didn't really have to fight, there was a while when we were sure we would have to.

So my life had been pretty exciting for a few years. But then, by the time I was about seventeen, it was all over. No more life-or-death fighting. No more uncertainty if I was going to leave my mom and sister alone. It was nice. It was also terribly boring.

My mom had made me stay in school through all of this. She also signed me up for some sort of Pen Pal thing. It was some sort of national program that connected kids who had lost one or both of their parents. I had been convinced that it would be pretty lame, especially since I wouldn't be able to talk about any of the cool stuff that had been going on at the time. But my mom was convinced it would help me, so I did it.

The program had paired me up with a girl named Morgan. Both of her parents had died, and so she was living with her aunt and uncle down in St. George, Utah. She was only thirteen when we started writing each other, while I was already sixteen. But she was funny to talk to. And my mom was right, it was helpful.

We talked about everything. I told her about my "pack" – my group of friends that were like family to me. She told me about babysitting all of her younger cousins, and how the age-gap made her wish she had more people her own age at home. I told her about my bratty sister, and how hard it was to see her miss her ex-boyfriend. She told me about her ridiculously awkward first kiss, and how she refused to count it as her first kiss at all. I told her about how my mom would sometimes start crying when she looked at me. She told me that her aunt looked so much like her mom, she sometimes almost forgot what had happened.

I told her that my dad had died of a heart attack.

She told me that she hated the color red.

Morgan never told me what had happened to her parents, and I didn't pry.

However, as all things fade with time, our letters became fewer and far-between. And as the vampire excitement had dwindled into nothing, I knew that I needed to find something else to do with my time.

The Cullens set up a wolf-pack bank account. I never knew how much was in there, but it was more than enough for all of us in the pack to live comfortably without having to worry about anything. Emmett liked to quip that they needed to keep their puppies fed, but I knew they all genuinely cared about us.

I managed to graduate high school, and I decided to try and get some college under my belt as well. I found a community college, and got my associates degree in business. Then I started working for the Quileute council, helping to keep the culture of our people alive. It was all volunteer work, since my need for money was taken care of by the Cullens.

Jacob had decided that he didn't want to leave La Push just yet, though he knew that he would have to eventually, before people began to question his lack of aging. Renesmee obviously stayed around too, which mean that Edward and Bella had stuck around. Edward had somehow convinced the local hospital that he had completed medical school very quickly, and became a part-time doctor there. Bella mostly stayed at home, since she was still working on the whole bloodlust thing.

The rest of the Cullens had flitted in and out of Forks. Alice and Jasper left for a year, then came back so that Alice could open her own beauty salon. Rosalie and Emmett had been gone for a few years now, currently enjoying some alone time in Russia. Carlisle and Esme also traveled a bit, but preferred to stay at home with their children. Carlisle simply claimed that he had retired, so that people wouldn't question why he was no longer working.

Renesmee had grown up ridiculously fast. By the time I was twenty-two, she looked and felt like a nineteen-year-old; the oldest she was going to become. Since no one in the town had known about Bella's mystery baby, Renesmee was claiming to be Bella's younger half-sister. Charlie was the only one who really slipped up about this, as he was quite pleased to have his granddaughter around so often.

Though we had the money to buy a dozen houses, a bunch of Jacob's pack decided to move in together. It was me, Jacob, Quil, and Embry, all under one roof. Renesmee came over quite often, but because her parents were not quite ready for her and Jacob to get married, she wasn't allowed to technically live with us. Even though we had an extra room.

Life was settling into a comfortable routine when I got another letter from Morgan.

 _Dear Seth,_

 _I know it's been a while since I last wrote to you, which I'm sorry about. Though for the record, you haven't been sending me letter after letter, desperately trying to get me to write back! Anywho, I'm turning 18 soon, and since I want to get out of the heat of St. George, I want to move back to Washington._

 _So… do you know of anyone looking for a roommate? Preferably with cheap rent? I also want to finally hear all of these super cool Quileute legends you keep mentioning in your letters._

 _Help a girl out? I promise to make you my super famous brownies if you do!_

 _Hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Morgan_

I meandered into the living room, where Jacob and Renesmee were reading. Well, Renesmee was reading.

"Gross, guys! Get a room, would you?"

Jake just seamlessly threw a pillow at me, not even breaking his concentration. Renesmee laughed, and pushed Jacob off of her.

"What do you want, Seth?" Jacob scowled at me.

"Is there any way we could let an old friend of mine move into our open room?" I gave him my biggest smile.

"Sure. Whatever." Jacob waved his hand at me, and then tried to get Renesmee back on his lap. She stood up instead.

"Who is he? Have I met him before?" Renesmee loved meeting new people, whether they were human or … other.

" _She_ is an old pen-pal I had when I was younger. And she's looking for a cheap place to live in up here in Washington. I figured we wouldn't need to have her pay rent. Besides, I've never actually met her."

Renesmee started to grin when she heard the "she" part.

"Of course she can move in!" Renesmee squealed. The only thing Renesmee loved more than meeting other people, was meeting other girls.

"We'll have to make sure the room is cleaned-up and ready for her! And she'll have to have her own bathroom." Suddenly she turned on me, fire in her eyes. "You boys will have to behave while she's here."

"Does that mean I have to wear a shirt all the time?" Quil walked into the room, and made a point of taking off his shirt right there and then.

"And pants," Renesmee emphasized.

"Dang it." Embry walked in, also without a shirt, and his mouth full of food.

"Dude, is that my sandwich?" Quil tackled Embry, trying to get the food out of Embry's hands. And with that, the issue of shirts was forgotten.

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _Clearly you didn't receive the many letters I sent via carrier pigeon. Although, now that I think of it, I guess they were just regular pigeons. Oh well._

 _There's actually a room available at my place, completely rent free! You've certainly earned it, putting up with writing me for all of these years. And Jacob, one of my roommates, is the son of the expert on all thing Quileute legends._

 _So, what do you say? Want to finally meet the mystery man you've been writing to for all of these years?_

 _Seth_

It wasn't five minutes later that I heard a ding from my computer, telling me I had gotten a reply.

 _Are you kidding me?! Yes!_

 _I will be there next week!_

 **So, what do you guys think?  
**

 **For quick clarification, when this story is going on, Morgan is 18, and Seth is 22. It's set about seven years after Seth first transformed, so about four years after Breaking Dawn. I know not everything might be absolutely perfect chronologically, but I'm taking creative license on this one. ;D**

 **Sorry it's a bit of a filler-chapter. I figured I needed to get everyone up to speed on where we were with everyone. I promise that we'll get some more excitement with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving On

**Kwoli and Wisatsu'upat**

 **Chapter 2: Moving On**

 **Morgan POV**

With a sigh, I slammed the trunk of my car closed. That was it. What few physical items I had in this life had quite easily fit into my small car. Not that I minded. I had never seen much value in _things._ Something my mother had passed on to me.

I smiled as memories flooded my mind, images of my mom teasingly swatting my dad on the back of his head when she found yet _another_ old magazine.

"You never know when you may need it!" my dad would always protest.

"You don't need it when you have me." Was always her response.

"Morgan, are you sure you want to move? Especially since you'll be in a house with all boys?" My aunt's voice broke me out of my memories. I turned to her with a smile.

"Most children move out when they turn eighteen. And as much as I love you, I am sure about moving. Besides, I have my own bathroom." My aunt enveloped me in a hug. I admired the scene just behind her. The house I had considered my home since I was twelve years old was as bright as ever, the front yard still littered with the toys of my many younger cousins. All five of them were currently lined up on the front lawn. A few had slightly moist eyes. My uncle was currently holding the youngest, who was content with making his newest toy car zoom through the air.

My aunt pulled away from me, rapidly blinking away any tears.

"Do you have all your things?"

"Yes, Aunt Kate."

"And you have all the information of your new doctor in Forks?"

"Yes. Dr. …" I glanced down at the paper that was still in my hand. "Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Are you sure your current doctor sent him all of your recent files."

I smiled at her over-concern. "Yes. I even spoke to the new Doctor on the phone a few days ago, remember?"

She fluttered her hands as if brushing away the words I had just spoken. "I just had to make sure!"

I laughed, just before she placed her hand gently on my face.

"Your parents would be so proud of you."

"Aunt Kate, you are going to make me cry!" She just smiled and enveloped me in another hug. By then, everyone else had gathered around, and we stayed together in a bundled mess of hugs and tears.

Finally, I pulled away.

"Call us when you get there!" My aunt called as I jumped into the driver seat of my little car.

"I will. I love you all!" I waved my hand out the window, and I was finally on my way.

While driving for twenty hours straight was something I had always dreamed of doing (sarcasm), my tired eyes finally had me pulling over in some random small town, and finding the cheapest yet cleanest motel to rest in for a night. And after a much too fast night of sleep, I was up driving again in the morning.

I couldn't help but smile when I finally passed the Washington state border. I hadn't been back here since my parents had … since I was twelve years old. And I was eager to have some green in my life again.

Although, I was arguably more excited to live next to the ocean again. While a beautiful city, St. George was completely land-locked. It was also dry, hot, and mostly brown.

I glanced down at my phone, making sure I was still following the GPS correctly. The town of Forks had been so small, I had almost missed the turn-off. And I was sure that getting onto the Quileute reservation wasn't going to be much easier.

The reservation was beautiful. I couldn't keep a ridiculous grin off of my face as I took in my surroundings. Despite the cloudy sky, the trees seemed to glow with light, and I could already smell the tangy salt of the ocean. The marine layer here was thick, keeping everything cool and moist. A low wolf howl sounded off in the distance, sending happy shivers up my spine.

I passed a number of small homes, each filled with character and charm. A few people even waved at me from their front yards. There were not many cars on the road, though I did have a motorcycle zip by me earlier on.

Finally, I pulled up in front of a beautiful little house. The house was two stories tall, with a forest cottage type of feeling. A few vines grew up the sides of the home, and the back was immediately flush with the forest. I could hear the waves breaking against the rocks just a little ways away, and I smiled. Already, this felt like home.

Though, when one thinks of home, they don't often imagine a large, muscular, shirtless man running towards you from said home.

His skin was a dark brown, similar to most of the people on the reservation. His black hair was cut short, and he stood over six feet tall. Oh, and did I mention that he was shirtless? And incredibly muscular. I had to focus on shutting my mouth before stepping out of the car.

"MORGAN!" The man yelled, pulling me into his arms and swinging me around. I laughed.

"Seth?" I questioned, once I finally had both of my feet once again on the ground. The man scoffed at my question.

"My name's Embry. I'm your new favorite roommate!" I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Whatever, man. Everyone knows I'm going to be the favorite roommate!" Another man, also shirtless, walked up behind him. He held out his arms for a large hug, which I willingly accepted.

"I'm Quil. And Seth mentioned something about brownies. I assume you'll be making those soon?"

"Would you guys leave her alone, already? And what did I say about wearing shirts?" a stunningly beautiful girl walked up behind them, holding another large, muscular man's hand. This guy at least had a shirt on. But seriously, what was in the water here to make all of these people so ridiculously attractive?

"I'm Renesmee, and this is Jacob." The beautiful girl had a rich, musical voice. The other man, Jacob, gave me a large grin. His smile only grew wider as he watched Renesmee envelop me in a gentle hug.

"I didn't realize I would have another girl in the house."

"Oh, I don't actually live here." Renesmee smiled.

"But you're over enough that you might as well." Quipped Embry. Renesmee promptly smacked him on the back of the head. We all laughed while he pouted, rubbing where she had hit him.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, just before the most attractive man yet stepped out of the house.

He wasn't quite as tall as the other three, and certainly more slim then stocky muscle, but he appeared just as huge. He looked enough like the others to be a brother, and I realized that I didn't know how they were all related. Yet all of this was at the back of my mind; because everything else was registering something I had never felt before.

Before I had moved, I thought home was where my aunt and uncle had lived. Then, when I had first pulled up to the house, I was convinced that this was truly my home. Even my old home with my parents had nothing compared to the feeling I had when I looked into this man's eyes. _This_ was home.

 **Seth POV**

I had been out for a run as a wolf when I heard Morgan's car pull up in front of the house. I quickly made my way back, listening in to everyone greeting her. I rolled my eyes at Quil and Embry's bantering, and smiled appreciatively that at least Renesmee was there to greet her.

I snuck through the back of the house, making sure I was wearing Renesmee approved clothing, before stepping out into the front yard. I could make out Morgan amongst the others. And I had to admit, she was pretty cute. She stood at about 5'7", with dark blonde hair in light waves, that reached just below her shoulder-blades. She had bangs that swooped to one side, and was wearing jeans and a figure-fitting blue t-shirt. The t-shirt did well to show off her curves, and the blue made her eyes pop.

"Where's Seth?" I heard her ask, and then her eyes met mine.

What happened next is something that I had seen happen in so many of my brother's heads. How the world shifted, and it was no longer gravity holding you down, but her. I instantly felt happy and content, while simultaneously feeling fear and alert. She was my everything, and I would move mountains and oceans to make her smile.

My feet moved towards her without me realizing it, and I was suddenly in front of her, staring into her eyes. We didn't speak, and yet said volumes. Her eyes were a deep blue with silver specks, like the ocean at night, with the moon and stars reflecting off its surface. Well, if her eyes were an ocean, then I was pleasantly drowning in their depths.

I heard Jacob swear under his breath, and Embry and Quil started giggling like school girls. I was able to snap out of it, and looked up at them, blinking rapidly. I felt a large, stupid grin spread across my face.

Renesmee gave me a pointed look, and then glanced at Morgan. Who was looking at me with adorable confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, um… hi. I'm Seth. We've been writing letters for a few years now. It's nice to finally meet you."

I saw the blood rush to her cheeks, coloring them a delicate pink. Her eyes darted down momentarily, and I saw her bite her lip for a millisecond, before looking back at me.

"I… I guessed that. Hi, Seth. It is nice to finally meet you. I'm Morgan."

She held out her hand, but I couldn't resist sweeping her in for a hug. She fit perfectly in my arms, her head just tucked under my chin. Every curve of her body seemed to find its perfect indent in my own. I breathed in her hair, and smelled the ocean and roses.

Suddenly, Renesmee had pulled her out of my arms and was dragging her into the house.

"I'm sure you're exhausted. And hungry? We have tons of food. These boys never seem to stop eating! And I'll have to show you your room, though I'm sure you'll want to unpack tomorrow. Jake? You and the others get her things."

I watched them walk away, smiling as Morgan glanced back as she was dragged along, and couldn't help but admire her figure from behind. How her hips moved as she walked, as if she was a ballerina walking on air.

When I finally looked back at the guys, they all had huge, ridiculous grins on their faces. Normally, I would have groaned and told them to shut up, but I couldn't seem to wipe the ridiculous smile off of my face.

I had just imprinted on Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3 - Still Awake

**Kwoli and Wisatsu'upat**

 **Chapter 3: Still Awake**

 **XxXxX**

 **Morgan POV**

With a sigh, I rolled onto the other side of the bed. I managed to lay there for all of five seconds, before I flopped onto my back with a huff. I had been driving all day, and the entire day before that. I should be absolutely exhausted. In fact, I was absolutely exhausted. Why then could I not fall asleep?

I played around with the events of the evening. Renesmee – I mean Nessie, as she had quickly insisted I call her – was very sweet, and pleasantly talkative. I had been tired, and a bit overwhelmed, so listening was a pleasant task.

The guys were kind enough to carry all of my bags up to my new room, even though there wasn't much for them to carry. I noticed Nessie raise her eyebrows at the sight, but was relieved when she said nothing about it.

I had excused myself for a minute to call my aunt and uncle. They were relieved to hear that I had arrived safely, and though I heard the twittering voices of my young cousins in the background, I told them that I would call again tomorrow, as I was too tired to talk just then.

I turned around, and noticed Seth on the other side of the room, seemingly very focused on a book he had picked up. The only problem was that the book was currently upside-down. I would have thought that he was eavesdropping, except that there was no way he could have heard anything from where he was standing.

"You do realize that most people read right-side up?" I walked over to him, a teasing smile on my face. He seemed surprised that I was there, as if I had pulled him from a heavy concentration.

"Wha-… oh," he quickly slammed the book shut. "I was looking at a… map. Trying to get a better angle." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. I couldn't help but think to myself how adorable the action was.

Dinner had been delicious, though it was almost disgusting how much food the guys were able to eat. Quil and Embry then insisted on both escorting me to my room, even though the three of us side-by-side-by-side didn't quite fit through the narrow hallways. I wished everyone goodnight, and got out the necessities for sleeping.

There was already a twin-sized bed in the room, along with a dresser. And the bathroom was immediately connected to my room, which had certainly brought me relief that there would be no potential awkward run-ins with any of the guys.

Yet the moment I had turned off the light and laid down, my brain had turned back on. I groaned again, and tried to find a comfortable position. I eventually decided that sitting in bed was doing me no good, so I slipped on a hoodie and quietly tiptoed down the stairs.

I was surprised to see that there was still a light on in the main living room, so I peeked inside to see who was still awake. It was Seth, who appeared to be flipping through a number of old papers.

"You can come in." I was startled by his voice, despite the fact that he hadn't even looked up to see me. I walked in, and plopped down on the couch besides him.

"Sorry to bother you." I mumbled. He simply shrugged, gave me a ruthless smirk, and then resumed his reading. Curious, I scooted closer to get a better look.

"I thought it would be fun to pull out some of our old letters." Seth handed one to me. I giggled at the messy scrawls of a younger me.

"Clearly, this situation required detailed pictures!" now it was Seth's turn to scoot closer to get a better look. Though we were busy laughing at my drawing, I couldn't help but be hyper aware of the fact that his legs were less then half an inch away from mine.

"And yet, I never fully understood what was going on!" Seth bumped my shoulder with his own, sending a jolt of electricity down my spine. I did my best to shake it off.

"This here is my oldest cousin, Sally," I pointed to the little girl in pigtails, "and this is me, and _that_ is Beth McArthur, the girl who had just called me a lonely orphan."

Seth was quiet for a moment, and then pointed to the dark puddle Beth way lying in. "And that is…?"

"The mud puddle that Sally had pushed her in after she said that."

Seth chuckled, keeping a watchful eye on my face. I smiled at the memory of my ever rambunctious cousin, only two years my junior.

"Oh, look at this one!" Seth quickly pulled me away from my thoughts by pulling out a copy of a letter he had sent to me. When I held it up quizzically, he simply shrugged. "My mom made me made copies of all of them."

 _Dear Morgan,_

 _Yesterday, I turned sixteen! I was out all night with my pack_ (a little arrow followed this, with "of friends" written just above). _It was super exhausting, but also super fun. I've been super busy with, um, stuff, recently, so a few of us went cliff jumping! I hadn't gone at night before, so that was cool. Have you ever been cliff jumping? It's almost boring compared to… other things I've done. But the guys and I have competitions, like who can dive the deepest, or who can make the biggest splashes._

"I remember this one!" I turned to him with a smile. "I was convinced that you were absolutely crazy!"

Seth laughed a big, belly laugh. "Do you remember your response?" He cheekily held up another piece of paper, which I snatched out of his hands.

 _Dear Idiot,_

 _I am not going to write you anymore if you do that and get yourself killed. Because then you will be dead, and I refuse to write to a dead person._

 _Morgan_

We were both crouched over in laughter now.

"I was (gasp) such a dramatic (cough-laugh) kid!"

"Oh, it gets better." Seth's eyes twinkled. "This conversation topic goes on for at least five more letters."

"How did it end?"

"With you giving a blood oath that you would someday go cliff jumping with me."

"I did _not_!"

Seth held out the damning letter, where I did indeed write some sort of overly dramatic oath that I, Morgan Johnson, would one day jump off a cliff with Seth Clearwater. I flinched at the sight of the small blood-drop I had put on the paper, remembering the panic attack that had resulted at seeing my own blood.

"I remember this, too," I was half-whispering now, keeping powerful emotions at bay. "I was a little overzealous with the pin I had used, and…"

Seth gently laid one of his large, soft hands over mine. They were warm, but not over stifling. More like a cozy fire on a cold day. I looked up at him and mustered a small smile.

"Are you ever going to tell me how your parents died?" He asked me gently. I could feel his eyes bearing a hole in the side of my head, as if trying to penetrate my skull to get into and examine my thoughts. I mulled the question over for a minute, then gently squeezed his hand.

"Not tonight."

He nodded, and we both sat in thoughtful silence for a minute. Then he leaned forward, and grabbed another letter from the table.

"Then you _have_ to tell me the story behind _this_ letter."

Hesitantly, I took the letter from him, nervous about the sudden mischievous sparkle that had come into his eyes. Those dark, piercing eyes that had so much emotion and…

 _Focus, Morgan!_ I firmly told myself, focusing especially hard on the paper in front of me.

 _Dear Seth,_

 _Is it weird for a 16-year-old girl to write a 19-year-old boy? I hope not, because I have an emergency situation on my hands, and only someone with life experience can help me. (And I can't ask my aunt and uncle. Ew.)_

I could feel Seth's breath on my neck as he chuckled, reading over my shoulder. I had to remind myself to breathe as a woodsy, yet salty scent emanated from him.

 _Josh Peckman just kissed me!_

"Oh no…" I groaned, to which Seth just laughed.

"Keep reading!" He was like an over-excited puppy that had brought me back the stick for me to throw again.

 _It was horrible. Was it supposed to be horrible? Is kissing really just this awful conspiracy theory that adults pretend to like, simply to annoy the kids of the world?_

 _I am in a CRISIS here, Seth! All my friends will want to know how it was, but I don't know what to say? If I say it wasn't good, they'll label me as some sort of loser! But if I lie and say it was good, I might have to kiss him again!_

 _Please help!_

 _Morgan_

Seth was now chuckling with glee, bouncing up and down and poking my side as I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"From what I remember, you weren't even that big of a help." I moaned from behind my hands. "Something along the lines of, 'just tell them he was a really bad kisser!' You were absolutely no help at all!"

Seth just shrugged, still grinning. "What else was I supposed to say? That you were doomed, and you should run away to Africa and learn to hunt gazelle?" I allowed myself a small giggle at that one.

"So? What had happened?"

I stared down at my knees the entire time, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking at him while I spoke.

"I had been watching a movie at his house, and a bunch of people were over. I was the first one to leave, so when he walked me to the front door, everyone was watching us from behind these glass doors he had between the family room and the entry way."

Seth emitted an overly dramatic gasp. So I smacked him. _Ouch! This guy has muscles!_

"Then, when he leaned in to kiss me, I was really nervous because everyone was watching us, so I kinda… missed."

Seth started laughing again.

"Only he didn't realize that he was only kissing the corner of my mouth, and he kinda kept making out with my face," even more laughter from Seth. "And it was really wet, and I could feel his saliva dripping down my neck," I could swear that Seth was about to pass out from laughter. "And then to make it all worse, when it was all done, I was half-way to my car when I realized that I had left my shoes at his house. So I had to go back and get them."

My face was effectively buried in my hands while Seth laughed on and on. And I was sure that he was going to wake the entire house up, when we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

I whipped my head around, felling my face turn a bright red as I saw Jake in nothing but his boxer shorts, glaring at the two of us through hazy, tired eyes. Seth just grinned, and gave him a big wave.

"Could you two keep it down? It's, like, one in the morning."

"Sorry!" I embarrassedly murmured.

"Oh, go back to sleep, you big baby." Seth chucked a pillow at him, which Jacob gracefully caught in one hand, then threw over our heads to rest perfectly on a random chair. _What the…_

Jake mumbled something I couldn't quite make out, and turned to walk back upstairs. Seth just chuckled, and turned to me with his big, happy, gleaming eyes.

I glance down at my hands, suddenly embarrassed. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you come downstairs?" Seth asks me quietly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Another moment of silence.

"Why-" "How-" We both start and then immediately stop, waiting for the other to continue.

"You go ahead," Seth motions for me to speak, while I let out a nervous laugh.

"I was just going to ask why you were still awake…?" I turn it into a question at the end, as if not even sure if that was what I had been planning to ask in the first place.

"Oh. Right." He did that adorable thing again where he rubbed the back of his head. _Must be a nervous habit_ , I thought to myself.

"Well, since you were moving in with me- I, uh… I mean, with _us_ – I thought it would be good to, well, review all the letters we had written." He finished with a sheepish smile.

I nodded in understanding, then stifled a sudden yawn.

"You must be exhausted. Do you need to get to bed?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "I don't want to."

"Ok then." We smiled at each other, and I was once again overwhelmed with a peaceful feeling of home.

"In that case, you have to check out this one that I wrote to you…" I settled into the couch with a smile, and listened to Seth read off another one of our silly letters from years ago. I could feel my tired eyes drooping, and soothed by Seth's comforting voice, I eventually fell asleep.

 **XxXxX**

 **Seth's POV**

I smiled down at my sleeping angel. She had fallen asleep quite quickly, as I had rambled off about something or another. Her head had fallen onto my arm as she slept, and I noticed a small, satisfied smile on her face.

Jacob once again walked into the room, this time much more awake. He watched her, observing to make sure she was fully asleep, before turning to me with a knowing look.

"How are you holding up?" Jake asked. I let out a sigh, both parts blissful and frustrated.

"Wonderfully and yet terribly." Jake nodded understandably. "It's all one big contradiction, isn't it?"

"It's hardest at the beginning," Jake reassured. "Your entire world may have changed, but you still don't _know_ her. That part takes some time. Imprinting is like love at first sight, but it's not an automatic jump to perfect romance with each other. You're just getting an extra boost at the beginning."

I nodded thoughtfully, taking time to mull it all over.

"Does she feel the same as I do?" I mused out-loud.

"It's hard to say, since we've only been in the heads of the imprinters." Jake was also thoughtful. "But I know there is a similar pull on their end as well. Otherwise, all cases of imprinting would probably end up as creepy stalking incidents." We shared a chuckle, knowing exactly the ends we would go to in order to be with our girls.

Jake glanced at Morgan one more time. "Are you going to wake her up?"

I smiled down at the girl fast asleep against my arm. "Nope."

"I figured as much." Jake got up with a sigh, patting my shoulder as he walked by. "Goodnight, lover-boy."

"Goodnight." I stared once more down at my sweet Morgan, resting so peacefully on my arm.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, I shifted my body and moved my arm, positioning her so that she was able to rest her head against my chest. Then I laid my head on the back of the couch, and sighed happily. _I am going to be so sore tomorrow._

 **XxXxX**

 **That was a weirdly difficult chapter to write, but also really fun! So, any thoughts?**

 **Also, any good suggestions on ideas for dates/activities the two can do? Especially while they are still getting to know each other?**

 **Oh, and in case you didn't catch it, words in italics are either writing, or the POV's thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
